


Angry Reunions and Spiced Wine

by Hitting_on_Cullen



Series: The Saucy Adventures of Kayat the Qunari Champion [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Loyalty, Qunari Children, Qunari Culture and Customs, Triumvirate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitting_on_Cullen/pseuds/Hitting_on_Cullen
Summary: Seven years after saving the Arishok's ass from a court martial due to his unwarranted actions and hunting down her families murderers, Kayat finds herself dragged into the midst of a catastrophe that is run by forces much more powerful than her. She had danced around the demands of the Qun for a long time since returning from Tevinter, angry, satisfied, and covered in the blood of her blood relatives. But now, after a year of playing with her newest allies, she is called on once more, this time for something that may just cause her death once and for all.
Relationships: Arishok (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), The Iron Bull/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Saucy Adventures of Kayat the Qunari Champion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062863
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Angry Reunions and Spiced Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the saucy tales of Kayat the Qunari Champion my little ones and welcome to the main event! Lots of things are happening this time round, so buckle up, you're in for a wild ride. Unlike the last book, we're still a work in progress and me being a busy college student doesn't help my adhd habits at all, so expect this book to take a lot longer than the first.

Life in the Inquisition was interesting to say the least. Kayat had left Par Vollen a year after she saved the Arishok from a court martial to go after her family’s killers in Tevinter, and soon after went into a self proclaimed “retirement”, stating that she had enough fighting to last her a lifetime. 

It didn’t last long. 

She found herself in the Inquisition nearly seven months after the initial disaster happened, being dragged all over Thedas by the Inquisitor. Varric’s initial reaction to her was dread and she had practically punted the tiny man across Haven before he was convinced to keep his mouth shut. Other than not having her emotional support Kithshok with her, everything was fine. Kayat was sure that they were somehow keeping tabs on her, the Triumvirate liked her too much to just let her go. 

It was surprisingly difficult to get used to not being around her gentle giants and speaking Qunlat all the time. Occasionally, even after a year of being there, she’d accidentally slip out of Common and into Qunlat and lose everyone she was talking to. 

Compared to the Arishok who’s ass wouldn’t even be alive had she not made the last minute decision to follow the dreadnought on foot and catch an escaped Isabella and the tome of Koslun, the newly instated Inquisitor was an absolute moron. This Inquisitor, was practically a child, small minded and stupid. The Arishok was a political and military genius compared to this Inquisitor, even if he was a damn mess when it came to women. She was fully aware that she shamelessly worshipped the ground the Arishok walked on but she didn’t care, she owed him her life after what happened in Seheron. 

When Haven was attacked, everything started falling into place. The Inquisitor had managed to snag her undercover Hissrad who graciously had been the one who wiped her from existing records that could possibly tie her back to the Qun. Her beloved _qualaba_ horned Hissrad had always looked out for her, and she didn’t know how to repay him for protecting those she loved from the sharp eyes of the spymaster. 

“I want the Arishok to be my soul keeper when and if I die before him.” She said absentmindedly, leaning on the shoulder of Hissrad, now known as Iron Bull, the leader of the mercenary group The Chargers. 

“Seriously? You’re not even Viddithari.” She could hear the incredulity in Bull’s voice. Kayat snorted, glancing up at the giant, disastrously disproportionate Kossith. 

“Go ask the Ariqun, she treats me like one of her Tamas.” 

“You are a jack of all trades to the three pillars you know.” Bull’s shoulders shrugged,”You can make shit, you can kill shit, and you can teach and fuck things.” She snorted, raising an eyebrow and leaning back into the creaky tavern chair. 

“As far as I recall, the only thing I was fucking was the Arishok’s delightful cock.” She sighed as she reminisced about the times she had warmed the giant males bed. 

“Ha! I forgot how vulgar you could be Kayat.” Bull cackled, slapping Kayat on the back, forcing the tiny women to let out a small oof. Weird as the man looked, he held a lot of power inside of that awkwardly built body of his. “So, exactly why did you stop working with the Qun?” She shrugged, taking a sip of the spiced wine that she carried on her body. 

“I don’t know, I just drifted away for some unknown reason. I miss the Arishok, I miss everyone in Qunandar but this could be my chance to restart.” Her lack of caring about other people's opinions let her climb into Bull’s lap and bury her face into his neck as she mumbled. “Who knows, I might actually like working for the Inquisition, learn to turn my loyalties to the Inquisitor.” A snicker came from Bull. 

“I’m Ben-Hassrath Kadan, not stupid.” Kayat tugged harshly on one of his horns. “You’d kill everyone in this fortress if the _Salisari_ gave the word. You’d turn on these people in a heartbeat, I know you and I know that your loyalties lie strictly with the Qun.” Pursing her lips, Kayat hummed. 

“You are way too good at your job.” The Iron Bull let out a loud hoot of laughter and glanced to the side as a messenger approached the duo. 

“Letter for Lady Kayat?” Without looking at the messenger, Kayat held out a hand and motioned for him to give the letter to her. 

“I don’t have any friends, why are people talking to me.” She groaned, using a finger to swiftly open the sealed letter. The scent of cinnamon and honey wafted from the letter and Kayat quietly snorted. Five years without even giving a sign of trying to reach out to her and they suddenly send this? 

“Par Vollen, I know that scent anywhere.” Iron Bull said, burying his face in the nape of Kayat’s neck and she nodded. 

“Well take your time opening the letter will you?” The large man reeled back slightly as she purposely jabbed her head into his chin. 

“Shut it, I'm having a moment of silence for the lack of care I give for whatever is in this letter.” With a snort, he quieted down and read the letter from behind her shoulder. 


End file.
